Hotel In The Mountain's
by sexbell
Summary: Regina own's a Hotel in small mountain town called StoryBrooke and Emma is a writer what will happen when they are snow in for six months ? rated M for safely this is an ff story so if it is not your thing or it is a illegal in your country then please move on, for the rest of you please enjoy and please be kind
1. Crash

Emma Swan was a writer and a very famous writer at that, she had spend the last two months in her Lake house, Emma always go there to relax or to escape, the reason while Emma had gone up there this time was because she had writers block and she also had not have a break all year but after three days at her lake house she find herself writing again and have finally finish her last book in her book series, this was the last even book in the series as Emma felt that she has done everything she can with the characters and hoped the fans would been happy with the way she is ending the series.

Emma was driving to New York to meet up with her mum Mary who also happened to be her publish as well, but with the way the snow was coming down Emma thought it best to try and find a hotel for the night as Emma could hardly see where she was driving when she saw the sign for smile to herself glad to be going back to StoryBrooke again, Emma did love the mountains and the little mountain town, Emma never get to spend much time in StoryBrooke, she just pass's through on the way back from her lake house.

Emma hope that maybe one day she could live in a small town like StoryBrooke and raise a family but Emma is so busy with book signing meeting fans and going from city to city on book tours, so she dose not have any time to meet anyone the only time she gets to herself is when she spend time at her lake house which she only dose once a year but even getting away to the lake house was very hard and if it was up to her mum she would not have her lake house as her mum had tried to talk her out of buying did not like driving through the mountain with the snow falling this hard, Emma has never come to the lake house at this time of year, Emma always like to go to her lake house in the summer so she could go swimming in the lake or having a run along the lake, but she could not go to the lake house this summer because she was in London to pick up an award for her book series, after she pick up her award it was one thing after another and she just could not escape to her lake house, she could only escape to her lake house just before have started to wish that she have left a day early, if Emma have known how fast the snow was going to fall then she would 's phone started to ring in the seat next to her, so Emma turned down the music in the car before picking up her phone and looking that the called ID to see that it was her mum, as she was about to answer her phone she lost control of the car, she try best to stop the car as it had started to spin before hitting a rock and then starting to roll down the hall side before hitting a tree.


	2. Snow in

**thank you all for reading this story, i also notice that alot of you was reading Time to Remember and i wanted to let those of you who read it yes i am going to finish it, as we are on the last chapter of that story, but i got a bad black on that the last chapter, i know how i want to finish it, but it just trying to get there, i am hoping by doing this story will help with the black.**

i do not own Once upon a time, it belongs to ABC and Disney so no coyright intended

enjoy and please review  
  
Regina Mills was doing some last minute shopping in StoryBrooke since she was not going to get into town for the next six months as she was going to be snow in, but she was not going to get bored as she has a lot of work to do, with doing up the hotel if she hoped to be ready for the re-opening next summer, Regina was very surprise that it was snowing, Regina had been told that it would not snow for another three days, guess that what happens when you live in a small mountain town where it snows every winter.

Regina wish that the snow would of stayed away for a few more hours or until she got back to the hotel because she could barely see through the snow even with the headlights on.

As Regina drove around the next bend she saw a car rolling down the hall just in time for her to stop the car, before the other car crash into her, the other car had just bearley missed her, Regina could only watch in horror as the other car carried on rolling down the hall but lucky the car hit a nearby tree, it was only lucky because Regina could get to the car in the snow and could help who every was in the car.

Regina looked into the window of the car, she saw a woman with blonde hair, Regina open the door to check on the woman to see if she was still alive, luckly the woman was still breathing, she was just pulled the woman out of the car and somehow got her up the hill, Regina put her into the car, once Regina got the woman into the car safely,  
Regina when back to the other car to see if the woman have some clothes or anything that she may need, Regina find a bag of clothes and pick up some other things as well before Regina walked back to her car.

Regina could not help but wonder where she knew the woman from?. She knew she have seen the woman before but could not put her finger on it, Regina knew she should take the woman to the hospital but the snow was coming down really hard now! And they were closer to her hotel then the hospital, it took about ten minutes to get back to Regina's hotel as she had to drive very slowly up to the hotel.

when they got to the hotel Regina made the woman as comfortable as possible before calling Dr whale who worked at the hospital, he could get around in the snow because the city gave the hospital a snow truck for the winter time so the doctor's could make homes calls for the people who live outside of town, Regina got off the phone with Dr Whale she when into her office to get the first aid kit, before going back to her unconscious guest.

Regina put the first aid kit on the coffee table in front of the couch where the woman was lying, Regina carefully cleared the woman up while still trying to work out where she had seen her from, Regina cleared the woman up she braved the cold once again to get some fire wood for the fire place, when Regina came back inside she was cover in snow from head to toe, Regina put the wood down before taking off her jacket before shaking off the snow and picking up the wood again, she walked over to the big first place in the lounge area and started a fire to help keep the woman warm and to also warm up the doctor when he got there, just as Regina was clearing up the coffee table and putting things back into the first aid kit, there was a knock at the door, Regina walked into the hallway to answer the door and find Dr Whale and Sheriff Graham cover in snow."Hello Dr Whale, Sheriff Graham, come in out of the cold" Regina say letting the two man in.

"Miss Mills, where is the woman you called about?" Dr Whale asks her as he took off his jacket.

"she in here" Regina say walking toward the lounge where the woman was lying on her couch "I clear her up as best as I could" Regina tells them as she picks the first aid kit off the coffee table to made room for Dr Whale bag

"thank you Miss Mills" Dr Whale say giving Regina a friendly smile before turning his attention to the woman lying on the couch

"can I get you boys some nice hot coffee ?" Regina asks them thinging it would help warm them up

"yes please" Dr Whale say as he listen to the woman heart

"coffee would be lovely" Graham say giving Regina a loving smile "why don't I help you with those coffee?" Graham asks her from the fire place as he tried to warm himself up.

"thank you Sheriff but I think you better stay here and help Dr Whale" Regina tells him before walking out of the room, Regina did like Graham a lot he was a very sweet man and very caring, that why she when on those two dates with him, but she just was not that into him, she tried to let him down easy but he still kept coming around.

"Regina did you find anything out about the woman or from her ?" Graham asks her as he followed her out into the hallway

"she been unconscious the whole time" Regina tells Graham as she walks over to the desk area "but I did take these from her car" Regina tells him as she hands him the bags she took from the car before going into her office to put the first aid kit back as she turned to leave the office, she knocked some books off the desk and onto the floor.

As Regina was picking up the books she saw the woman picture on the back of one of the book, that same woman was lying unconscious on her couch, but no it can't been? Could that really been Emma Swann on her couch ? "Sheriff" Regina called out to him as she got up off the floor with the books in her arms.

"What is it?" he asks her as he walked into her office

"I know who the woman is" Regina say before handed him the book "her name is Emma Swann" Regina tells him as he looked at the picture on the back of the book, before opening it up to read the informant about Emma "I will do the coffee's now!" Regina tells Graham before walking out of her office. And going into her big kitchen to started the coffee and to fill Molly bowl, after she fill the bowl she waited for Molly to come running in, but she did not, Regina was not to worried when she did not come running into the kitchen, as she must of got herself locked in one of the rooms again, so Regina would have to go looking for her bloody stupid dog later, when the coffee was ready Regina took it to the boys "so how is she?" Regina asks as she seat the tray down on the table.

"she was very lucky, apart of some cuts and bruises, she got from what I can tell three or four broken ribs, she was really lucky, but I do not want to move her all the way to town, so do you think she can stay here with you ?" Dr Whale asks Regina

"of course, she can been my first guest" Regina tells the Doctor "I will go and get a room ready for her" Regina tells him before leaving to go upstarts to get a room ready, she have not really started on the rooms, Regina have only done her room and have started on the room next to her, well she clear it that was about all she did, she have also order some new beds for all the rooms, when the had beds arrive the other day, Regina have asks the delivery men to put one of the bed into that room, for what reason Regina have no idea why she had asks them to do that.

Regina have made the bed, she when to another room to get a bedside table for Emma, she clear the table for her before taking it into the room and putting the table by the bed, Regina then when into her room and picking up some flowers for Emma, the flowers were not real but they was something nice to look that, Regina was done with the room, she when back downstairs "her room is ready, if you like to follower me" Regina tells them, she watch's as Graham carefully pick's up Emma before walking toward her, Regina show Graham and Dr Whale to Emma's room before helping put Emma into bed.

"she going to have to take it easy for the next three weeks" Dr Whale tells Regina "here, these will help with the pain" Dr Whale tells Regina before handing her two boxs of pain kills "if you need anything call me and if your not snow in and the rest of the town is not snowed out I will be tomorrow morning, if I can" Dr Whale tells Regina

"thank you Doc" Regina say putting the pain kills on the bedside table before showing the two man downstairs again "would you like some more coffee before you leave ?" Regina asks them

"thank you but no we must be going, as it is getting really bad outside" Dr whale say before pointing out a window, then going to get his things

"Regina, I will stay with you" Graham tells Regina before coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders and started to rib them, but Regina just walk away from Graham and out of his touch

"there is no need, I will be find, but thank you all the same" Regina say as she when over to Dr Whale to see if he need any help "thank you both for coming, please be safe and call me when you get back to StoryBrooke" Regina asks them as she come to care for both man deeply in the last six month since she moved to StoryBrooke.

"of course we will, you take care of yourself" Dr Whale say before giving Regina a hug then walked outside

"Regina I wish you would let me stay with you, it will save me from worrying about you" Graham tells Regina before moving in to kiss her but Regina back away

"Graham I care for you, I really do but how many times do I need to tell you, we don't belong together and i can't be with you because your still in love with Ruby, the only oe who can't see it is you" Regina say's before giving Graham a friendly hug "I see you in six months" Regina say moving back away from Graham,

Graham did not say anything more to Regina he just grab his jacket and followed the Doctor out to the snow truck, Regina watched as the two man drove away, before closing the door, then going over to pick up Emma's bags to take them upstairs to Emma's room, Regina put the bags in the corner of the room, before walking over to the bed to check on Emma

Regina was happy that Emma was alright, she then when looking for her bloody dog Molly, she find her on the top floor of the hotel locked in one of the rooms, Regina had no idea how Molly kept locking herself in the rooms, once Regina find Molly she when back to her room to get a chair and a book before going back to Emma's room and sitting beside the bed in the chair and started to read her book, as Regina wanted to been there when Emma woke up.


	3. Old Hotel

Emma woke up to pain in every part of her body. The memories of the car accident came back to her. She tried to move but it hurt like hell. So she just laid there waiting for the pain to go away. Then it hit her. She was in a bed, someone must have found her and took her to a hospital.

"Hello?" Emma called out hoping a nurse or doctor would hear her. When she got no reply, she slowly tried to sit up in bed. It took Emma about 15 minutes, but once she was up in bed, she looked around the room. She knew right away that she was not in a hospital. So where was she?.

Just then the door opened and a dog come running into the room followed by a woman with long, black, shoulder length hair. She also noticed that the woman had a small scar on her upper lip.

"I see you are awake," the woman said walking into the room carrying a jar of water. "How are you feeling?" she asked Emma

"Like I got hit by a bus," Emma told her. "Where am I, and who are you?" Emma asked the woman as she approached the bedside.

"My name is Regina Mills and you are at my hotel. I am the one who find you." Regina told Emma as she handed her a glass of water. She then passed Emma a painkiller. "I had the doctor come out last night to examine you. He said you have some broken ribs and that you are going to be very sore for the next few weeks, so you need to rest," Regina told Emma.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" Emma asked as the dog jumped up onto the bed.

"Molly get down!" Regina said taking a hold of Molly's collar and pulling her off the bed. "I am sorry about Molly, she will not hurt you" Regina told Emma before walking over to the window. "That's why I did not take you to the hospital," Regina said as she pointed to the snow outside. "I guess now is a good time as any to tell you that we are snow in for the next six months." Regina said before walking back to Emma.

"I can't be snowed in for six months" Emma said as she felt herself fighting sleep. The painkillers were starting to kick in. "I need to get to New York." Emma said as her eyes started to close. Regina came over to help Emma lie down.

"I know Emma, but there is nothing we can do. However you are welcome to stay here." Regina informed her as she sat on the bed next to Emma.

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked Regina knowing she had not told Regina her name. Then Emma thought that this Regina woman could be a fan of hers. If she was then Emma hoped she was not some crazy fan.

because that was the last thing she needed, to be snow in for six month with some crazy fan."I read your books and I enjoyed them," Regina said taking Emma's hand in hers. "You are safe here Emma, so get some rest so you can get all better." Regina told her before getting off the bed to leave. "I'll be back later to check on you, get some sleep." Emma finally let sleep take her. "Molly stay here with Emma." Regina ordered the dog. Molly lied beside Emma on the bed.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOU ATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Emma woke up and once again had to very slowly sit up in bed. Her mouth was also very dry. So she picked up the water that was sitting on the bedside table. After wetting her mouth, Emma slowly got out of bed and walked toward the door. Every step shot a bolt of sharp pain through her body, but Emma was hungry and wanted something to eat.

as Emma walked out of the room she noticed that Molly was right beside her "So Molly you want to show me where the kitchen is?" Emma asked the dog as they walked down the hall. The Hotel was so big, and Emma hoped she was going the right way. As she continued on walking, she noticed that the Hotel needed to have a lot of work done to it.

Emma found the stairs and slowly walked down them with Molly just a little ahead of her. Just as Emma got to the button of the stairs she saw Regina painting the walls. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing light blue overall.

Molly went running up to Regina "Hello you, I though I told you to stay with Emma." Regina said as she put the paintbrush down so she could rub Molly's ears the way she liked.

"She did stay with me" Emma said as she slowly walked toward Regina and Molly

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Regina stated as she walked over to Emma to help her to a nearby chair.

"I was hungry and I also wanted to call my mom to let her know I am alright." Emma told Regina after she sat down.

"I will cook you something and bring it up to you" Regina told Emma "As for calling your mom, I am sorry but the phone line's are down and will been down for a long time." Regina told Emma feeling bad that she could not talk with her mother. "But the good news is that before the phone lines went down, Sheriff Graham called and told me he got a hold of your mom and told her what had happened." Regina said happily as she could give Emma that bit of good news. "Would you like coffee or tea?" Regina asked Emma thinking since she was already downstairs she may as well stay down here for a little bit.

"I would love some coffee." Emma answered before Regina helped her up and they slowly walked into the kitchen. Regina helped Emma over to the kitchen table before going to get her some coffee and giving it to her before going to make them both some lunch.

Emma looked around the kitchen while Regina was making them lunch. The room looked new. There were two big doors at the other side of the kitchen and Emma guessed that they were the walk-in fridge/freezer. There were also four big cookers in the middle of the room. Along with two big sinks.

It would be Emma's guess that Regina was fixing up the old Hotel. And from what she had seen so far, Regina was doing a good job. The question was why Regina was fixing up the old hotel. Well whatever the reason all Emma knew that when she was feeling better. She decided that she was going to help Regina, because that was the least she could do after everything Regina had done for her.


	4. Author Notice

Hi guys

just letting you know that I will be starting this story up again how that I had finish my She Not Catherine story

so I hope to update soon but I need to reread it to see where I was going with it


End file.
